


未完成的藍圖

by AuroraJ



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraJ/pseuds/AuroraJ
Summary: Chris真的很怕那雙湖綠色的眼睛真的溢出淚水，好像讓那雙美麗的眼睛哭泣是做了什麼傷天害理的壞事似的，挫敗的接受了這個荒謬的主意。





	1. 1

這是他們兩個新生活的開始，搬進了布魯克林的小公寓，離上東區的學校有一段距離，公寓是Mr. Evans給兩人的結婚賀禮，兩房一廳一衛，紅磚基底搭上了原木的家具，這是他們的家，從今天開始，他們從陌生人變成家人，即便他們還不是戀人。

用過餐後Sebastian跟著Chris一起清理了餐桌，Chris說晚餐是Sebastian準備的，所以餐盤讓他洗就好，Sebastian沒有多說什麼，走進Chris的房間，幫他把晚上要換洗的睡衣跟明天早上上學要穿的衣服準備好放在床頭，這才回自己的房間收拾自己那一箱箱還沒拆封的書本。

是的，他們都還是學生，高中三年級的Chris Evans和即將高中二年級的Sebastian Stan，他們在暑假裡結婚，然後成為了合法的伴侶，他們的結合並不是因為可歌可泣的愛情，只是為了一點點的利益交換。

他們結婚的理由很簡單，Sebastian必須有個美國國籍才能安穩念書，Mr. Evans則希望有個人照料遠在紐約的兒子，雙方約好，只要Chris在紐約找到工作，或者考上大學，Sebastian成年，那麼就可以辦理離婚。

聽起來似乎有點奇怪，可是Sebastian確實想要有個美國國籍，好讓自己能在美國安穩地過日子，也讓媽媽安心下來，這陣子一直有跨海打親子關係的新聞出現，媽媽開始擔心，會不會有一天爸爸跨海來討孩子，面對總總法律問題，他得有個讓自己脫困的方式，婚姻是最保險的，他不介意當一個小保母，做菜跟整理家務對他來說不是困難的事情，Chris看起來也不是個壞人，所以他答應了這個婚姻，即便他才剛滿17歲。

Chris覺得很荒謬，在他的認知裡，婚姻是兩個相愛的人的誓約，即便他還沒對哪個女孩有這樣的想法，但他知道總有一天，他會跟他最愛的那個女孩結婚的，而不是單純的找個人來照顧自己，而且還是一個...男孩？  
當他聽到Sebastian說好的時候，Chris覺得不可思議，驚訝的問他為什麼答應？  
Sebastian只軟軟的說著：「我想留在美國。」眼眶甚至紅了起來，大概再多說一句，眼淚就會滴下來。

Chris真的很怕那雙湖綠色的眼睛真的溢出淚水，好像讓那雙美麗的眼睛哭泣是做了什麼傷天害理的壞事似的，挫敗的接受了這個荒謬的主意。  
附帶條件是，Mr. Evans不能再插手兩個人之後的生活，還有一旦兩人決定結束婚姻時雙方家長都不能反對。

Chris洗過碗後，待在客廳看起了最愛的橄欖球賽，Sebastian還有三大箱的書得歸位，當他翻到一本折起角的天文小說時，忍不住盤腿窩在房間的地上，陷入了書裡的世界，那是描繪著內戰後的美國人和法國人一起搭著大砲飛向月亮的故事。

Sebastian喜歡各種跟天文有關的小事，他來美國之後，接觸了更多的知識也讀了很多的書，他希望有一天自己能夠移民到外太空去，能用另一個角度，看看這個美麗的地球，也能從另一個星球看見更璀璨的銀河。

Chris看完球賽後，Sebastian還捧著書窩在地上，忍不住出聲：「Sebastian你窩的角落光線太弱了，你得換個地方看。」  
Sebastian這才抬起頭往Chris的方向看，笑著回應：「好，謝謝。」輕巧地起身，坐上沙發，扭開桌燈，繼續低頭閱讀。  
Chris洗好澡，喚了聲Sebastian，Sebastian就放下書本、離開沙發，拿著自己的睡衣往浴室去，小說還剩幾頁沒讀完，但他還是選擇先去洗澡，洗完後他得收拾兩個人的髒衣服，放進洗衣機，他可以等衣服洗好的這段時間把最後幾頁看完，晾好衣服就能上床睡覺了。

這是他們第一天在同一間屋子裡相處的樣子，Sebastian單純地相信，他們應該可以這樣安穩的渡過接下來的一年婚姻生活。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這點他很清楚，但當下真的鬼迷心竅

Sebastian的鬧鐘在六點準時響起，掙扎了三分鐘，在懶人鬧鐘再度響起前下床洗漱，他得準備兩人的早餐，昨晚買晚餐時，有順道在超市買了土司跟一些材料，但他不確定Chris早餐喜歡吃甜的還是鹹的？這點昨天採購的時候並沒聽到Chris提起。

於是Sebastian做了兩份火腿蛋土司跟一份花生巧克力土司，再擺上兩杯鮮奶，Chris正巧也整理好走出房門，「早安」  
「早安，因為我不確定你早上想吃哪種口味，所以...」Sebastian看著餐桌上的三盤早餐，尷尬的笑了一下。  
Chris爽朗的笑開「哈哈，那就分著吃吧！」Chris把花生巧克力吐司切成兩半，拿起一半往自己的盤子放，另一半往Sebastian的位子推，愉悅地吃起了早餐。

Chris的學校比較遠，所以吃完後把盤子收到洗碗槽就準備出門了，Sebastian還在跟他眼前的一盤半的早餐奮戰著，「如果真的吃不完，就留著當點心吧！別太勉強！」  
Sebastian抬起頭笑著回應，「好。」  
Chris滿意的背起包包，邊走邊交代著，「那我先走了，你自己注意安全，掰。」  
Sebastian跟Chris揮手道別，聽到門關上的聲音才離開餐桌，把剩下的食物用紙袋裝起來，準備帶著去學校當午餐吃。  
可是Chris還是沒告訴他，到底比較喜歡哪一種口味的早餐。

Sebastian離開家門的時候，已經是七點十分了，好在他的學校就在布魯克林，不必過一條河到上東區去。  
Sebastian不必因為這段婚姻變換學習環境，不需重新適應新的人際關係，他很感謝Chris和他的家人的包容跟諒解，隨著年紀的增長，人際關係就越難建立，在這個學校有真心對他好的朋友，他可以很安心的完成他的學業，這份穩定感對他來說很重要。  
為了回報這些，他會盡心盡力的照顧好Chris的，他在心底答應自己。

「早安，Seb！」Chace突然從後頭撲上，嚇了他一跳。  
「早安，Chace」Sebastian回了個暖暖的笑容給卡在肩膀上的大男孩。  
Chace是他的好友之一，金髮高大的男孩，有著閃亮的雙眼跟迷人的笑容，雖然大多數的時間都很冰冷就是了。  
本來，如果他個性好一些他應該會是個校園風雲人物，但Chace這傢伙就是太有想法，眉角有夠多，不合他意的就冷冰冰的回應，凍傷一堆無辜的同學，Sebastian大概是少數除了Chace家人以外能夠得到他溫暖回應的朋友。  
Chace說，大概是因為你的臉看起來很軟很好吃的關係吧，我沒辦法討厭食物。  
真是非常感謝你喜歡我的大肉臉，Sebastian無奈的回應著Chace的彆扭回答。  
Sebastian想，不管真實的原因是什麼，Chace對他的友誼是真誠的，他很珍惜。

他有兩三個很好的朋友，他們一起上學、一起吃午餐、一起做作業、一起看玩樂、一起成長，但他不知道該不該跟Chace提起和Chris這段婚姻，Sebastian有強烈的預感，如果被Chace知道自己把自己賣掉，一定會生氣的。

對，Sebastian是把自己賣掉了，這點他很清楚，但當下真的鬼迷心竅，好在Chris這段時間對自己不差，不是遇上面善心惡的壞人，真是萬幸。

下午四點回到家，打掃後準備晚餐，他煮了奶油花椰菜、煎了兩塊漢堡排，和一些馬鈴薯泥，Chris回家的時候，打開門已經聞到濃濃的奶油香。  
「聞起來很香，很好吃的樣子！」  
「希望吃起來也很好吃。」Sebastian害羞地用雙手壓著自己的臉頰說著，  
「別擔心，我很好養的。」Chris朝著Sebastian眨了眨眼，Sebastia勾起嘴角笑了。  
「那麼我迷人的Evans先生，如果不介意的話，洗個手我們就可以用餐了。」

Chris笑著揉揉Sebastian的頭，回應他小小的調戲，大步回房間換上居家服，洗過手就到餐桌前跟Sebastian一起用餐。

新生活的第一個禮拜，他們小心翼翼的相處著。  
有點膽怯、有點陌生，像早晨新生的花芽，怯嫩嫩的，但讓人充滿期待。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian仰起頭皺著一張臉，看看Charles再看看Chace，眼睛還努力冒起了水光。  
> 「沒用的Seb，沒。用。的。」Chace非常好心的告知Sebastian，他裝委屈的表情是騙不了兩個好友的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your great kudos!

他們的婚姻生活，其實比較像是室友關係，有各自的房間，Sebastian負責三餐，假日的時候Chris會一起下廚，一起研究從網路上找來的食譜，試著做出一塊像樣但口感有待加強的蘋果派，更多的時候，他們在餐桌上各據一方，Chris皺著眉頭看著一本厚過一本的參考書，Sebastian會戴上耳機，一邊聽著音樂，一邊做功課。

 

他們偶爾用餐後會一起去兩條街外的超市採購，但大部分的時候他們不會一起外出。  
他們有各自的朋友圈，但不曾有過交集。

 

樹葉慢慢轉黃，街上的行人也紛紛換上長袖衣服，學校的課程也到了要準備驗收的時間，這學期第一次的期中考即將到來，Sebastian怯怯地問著Chris考前一週可不可以在學校留晚一點，他得去圖書館找一些資料，跟同學做實驗，可是這會讓晚餐時間延後。

 

Chris揉揉Sebastian的蓬鬆的頭髮表示他不介意，Sebastian說他會拜託媽媽週末先幫忙準備戚風蛋糕跟鹹派，這樣Chris如果回來肚子餓就有東西可以先墊墊肚子。

 

「真貼心，我很期待夫人的美食，雖然我覺得你真的不必這麼麻煩，我不介意晚點吃。」  
「我也想念媽媽的手藝嘛！」  
「所以你拿我當藉口？！嗯？」  
「嗯哼！」  
「嗯哼？」Chris一把抓住Sebastian壞心的開始搔他癢，弄得Sebastian在懷裡瘋狂的尖叫大笑，臉都漲紅了，一路紅到脖子、領口，眼角微微濕潤，Chris覺得自己的心尖也被搔了搔，躁動。

 

那天晚上，Chris第一次在新居的浴室裡快速地解決了慾望。

 

對學生來說最緊繃的期中考週，終於提早了三節課結束，不僅可以早早下課，還可以好好地跟朋友討論即將到來的萬聖節派對，教室一片鬧哄哄的。  
Sebastian拿到不錯的級分，特別是英語跟德文都接近滿分，課業上沒有出差錯，媽媽就會比較安心。

 

正低頭準備收拾書桌回家，椅子兩側就出現了兩道黑影，別被Chace跟Charles卡著，身旁兩個超過一米八的男生，非常有意的往自己身上施以強烈的壓力。

 

「嘿，我親愛的Sebby考得如何呢？」Charles笑的一臉開心但口氣卻毫不在意地關心著，  
「還不錯啊。。。」在劫難逃，不管怎樣好像都閃不開了。  
「那我們來去開趴踢吧，就去Chace上、上個禮拜約我們去吃的那間蛋糕店吧。」明明是很開心的內容，但被Charles刻意用機器人的聲音平淡地朗誦著。

 

『唔～Charles絕對不是在搞笑，是真的在記恨，不過就是拒絕了一次蛋糕店之約！不過就一次！他那天答應Chris要幫他做焗烤海鮮麵，那很花時間嘛！嗚嗚』

 

Sebastian仰起頭皺著一張臉，看看Charles再看看Chace，眼睛還努力冒起了水光。  
「沒用的Seb，沒。用。的。」Chace非常好心的告知Sebastian，他裝委屈的表情是騙不了兩個好友的。

 

於是Chace跟Charles就一左一右，一人搭一邊肩膀，拉著Sebastian進城去，先去蛋糕店吃了遲了兩週的下午茶，但很恰巧的，Chace很想吃的夏日限定抹茶千層在前一天剛好結束販售。  
就！差！一！天！Chace恨恨的挖了一口Sebastian點的栗子蛋糕來洩恨。

 

之後又被拉去美國自然史館看了期間限定的NASA展，不過這也是Sebastian期待很久的展覽，本來打算放假在過來看的，Sebastian很仔細的看完每個介紹文字，等回神走出展館已經快五點半了，這個時間已經比平常用餐的時間還要晚了許多，這下Sebastian顧不得什麼友誼真的只想快點回家。

 

「我要回家了。」Sebastian快步地往前走，像是灰姑娘趕著魔法消失前回家似的，幾乎是用跑衝進地鐵站月台。  
「Seb等等，我們跟你回家。」Chace大步地跟上，Sebastian幾乎是一路奔跑的在關上車門的最後一刻擠進車廂的，還有Chace跟Charles，今天這兩個人是鐵了心要搞清楚怎麼回事。  
「你甩不開我們的，哼哼！」，Sebastian看到兩位好友明明很喘嘴巴上還不饒人，不禁給他們一個大大的白眼，側過身面對著車門打開手機低頭傳訊息給Chris，他得先跟Chris說一聲，讓他餓肚子還無聲無息就太過分了。  
『對不起，我剛從A.M.N.H.站上車，到家還要一段時間，還是我在路上買晚餐回家？』為了快速把訊息發出，Sebastian省去很多解釋，只簡單的提了重點。

 

「到底是不是女朋友，你這傢伙！」Charles看Sebastian神神秘秘的傳著訊息，這當然不可能是跟媽媽聊天啊！擺明有鬼！  
「就跟你們說過不是了啊！」  
顯然Sebastian軟軟的回擊一點說服力也沒有。  
「不是女朋友，那幹嘛偷偷摸摸？！明明就有事情瞞著我們。」Chace總是能一針見血的回擊。  
「Chace...」對上兩個友人加起來的執念，Sebastian只能束手無策地在地鐵上跟著大眼瞪小眼，好在過了幾站終於收到Chris回覆的訊息，  
『沒關係你慢慢來，我先看冰箱有什麼就先準備。路上小心。』  
『對不起麻煩你了，我大概再25分左右到家。』  
『沒關係。』  
這次Chris的回覆很快速，Sebastian焦躁的情緒才稍稍被按奈下，然後他終於有多餘的腦力來處理眼前對自己有所不滿的兩位友人。

 

Sebastian看了兩人一眼，深深地嘆了一口氣，「可以給我兩天的時間嗎？禮拜一中午吃飯時間，我會告訴你們的。」他得回家跟Chris討論出一個統一的說法，他不想欺騙友人，也不想給 Chris造成麻煩。  
「好，我們相信你，反正你說謊，我們也會發現的。」Chace狠狠地說著，Chace整個下午充滿了殺氣，他今天可是帶著刀叉來準備把自己吃下肚的。  
Charles一手搭上Sebastian的肩膀，「是不是朋友就看你禮拜一的表現了！」  
「有必要這樣嗎？」  
「有！」兩人齊口同聲的回應。

 

Sebastian扁著嘴哭喪著臉對著兩人，要哭要哭的。  
Chace覺得好玩就開始對著Sebastian的臉頰揉捏，除了好玩一方面也是對Sebastian有所隱瞞發洩心底的不爽快，Charles也加入搓著Sebastian的頭髮，Sebastian像個消氣的氣球般靠在車門旁的板子上讓兩人隨意玩弄著，他好想快點回家幫Chris煮晚餐，嗚嗚。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們像這樣在平淡的日子裡，小小的分享著一些些生活、一些些想法，跟一些些在微笑間偷偷發酵的悸動。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your great kudos!
> 
> absolutely AU & OOC  
> 當然是AU、當然是OOC

Sebastian一路跑回公寓，氣喘吁吁地打開門「對不起我回來晚了。」隨意的把背包跟外套丟在餐桌旁的椅子上，就走進廚房洗手，準備接手Chris手上的鍋子翻炒義大利麵，但Chris沒換手，指指一旁的鍋子「番茄蔬菜湯。」讓Sebastian把湯品完成。

 

「今天晚餐好豐盛！」Sebastian打開鍋蓋，裡頭已經用奶油炒好洋蔥跟番茄基底，再來需要把高湯加進去跟調酸度，Sebastian一杓一杓的加著高湯，小心計算著酸甜的比例，再加入適量的甜菜豐富了整鍋湯的色調。

 

最後端上桌的是奶油培根義大利麵搭番茄蔬菜湯，他們用餐的時候，不會窩在電視前各吃各的，總是面對面的坐著，Chris有時會跟Sebastian聊聊媽媽們的拿手料理，或者姐姐弟弟的趣事，Sebastian總是很捧場地笑開懷。Sebastian也會說說自己小時候在羅馬尼亞吃過的小點心，或是在媽媽出門工作的時候，各種廚房小冒險，例如試著把最愛的抹了一層花生醬的厚片，上面撒滿起司放進烤箱裡做焗烤花生厚片，一口咬下可以吃到兩總最喜歡的口味，光是想像就滿滿的幸福感。

 

他們像這樣在平淡的日子裡，小小的分享著一些些生活、一些些想法，跟一些些在微笑間偷偷發酵的悸動。

 

「謝謝你的招待！」Sebastian感謝了Chris豐盛的晚餐，並稍稍的反省了一週以來總是快速隨意的晚餐菜色，想想都覺得害羞。  
「剛好考完比較輕鬆，順便犒賞一下自己才做的，以前我並不是每餐都這麼豐盛，別想太多。」  
「不只豐盛還很好吃嘛，下次教我。」Sebastian不經意的撒嬌著。  
「好啊，以後就靠你了。」Chris對著Sebsatian眨了眨眼，而Chris依舊迷人。  
「沒問題！」

 

Sebastian一直表現得很乖順，是個稱職的小管家，總是自動自發地收拾著髒亂，準時回家，準備早、晚餐，跟Chris講話也一直客氣有禮，他把自己逼得很緊，很怕稍微放鬆就造成Chris的麻煩，以至於離開了這間房子，他也無法輕鬆地跟朋友好好地說話。

 

清洗碗盤的時候Sebastian就開始想著該怎麼跟Chris開口，認真地思考語氣、用字，收拾好廚房，再把把背包衣服整理好，還是無法想出合適的說詞，『怎麼就這麼笨？一句話都講不好。』，對Chris、對朋友都是，好洩氣。

 

Sebastian走回客廳，在雙人沙發的一端坐下，曲起腳抱在胸口，悶悶地窩著望著電視。  
Chirs看著覺得奇怪，剛剛一臉甜跟自己撒嬌的傢伙怎麼一下子就縮起來了？

 

「會冷嗎？」Chris摸了摸Sebastian的手腕確認著。  
「不冷。」   
「考不好？」  
Sebastian搖搖頭起身再度走進房間，出來時手上拿了成績單，遞給了Chris，接近全A的分數，Chris本來想抬頭對Sebastian挑挑眉調笑他是個高材生，但只看到Sebastian窩回沙發的另一端，再度把自己捲曲起來，完全沒有看向Chris。  
「考得很好啊，怎麼不開心？」  
「沒有不開心。」  
「嗯？你扁著嘴說你沒有不開心，我要怎麼相信？」  
Sebastian改咬著下唇，看了Chris一眼，拿回成績單，搖搖頭不說話，把頭枕在膝蓋上。

 

「被同學欺負嗎？要不要試著跟我說看看？」Chris低著頭靠近Sebastian藏在環抱的雙臂中的臉，想瞧瞧這孩子到底怎麼回事？  
「沒有，沒有被欺負...」但語氣還沒結尾，Sebastian的眼淚就這麼滴下來了。  
Chris嚇得只好趕緊把人圈住抱著，結果這一抱，Sebastian就像被打開開關似的，哭得更兇。

 

Sebastian覺得很委屈，他真的很想把每件事情做好，也不想讓朋友覺得不開心，可是現在真的找不到方法解決，還很沒用的一直哭泣。  
哭了十幾分鐘才緩下來，Chris左手拍拍Sebastian的背幫他順順氣，右手來回的在Sebastian的手臂上安撫著，Chris很少這樣安慰人，特別是安慰一個男孩，畢竟弟弟哭的時候通常是被自己整哭的。

 

「我今天...Chace跟Charles問我是不是交女朋友？不然怎麼每天下課都早早走掉，約要出去吃點心也不跟，還偷偷傳訊息不給他們看。可是，可是我沒有啊....他們都不相信，覺得我騙他們，我沒有騙他們。」

 

「你可以好好跟他們解釋，他們是你的好朋友，會了解的。」

 

「Chris，我對你做了這麼壞的事情，如果你以後找到喜歡的女孩子，但她很介意你這段婚姻怎麼辦？這樣你未來的幸福，就被現在的我毀掉了，怎麼辦？對不起，我真的很自私，我都沒有考慮到後果，還把無辜的你拖下水，對不起，對不起，對不起....」

 

「那你就對我好一點，比現在更好一點，這樣我就可以很驕傲地跟未來的她說：『我不後悔，因為我遇到一個很美好的人。』你會對我很好，對不對？Seb？」

 

「我會對你很好很好的。」Sebastian轉過身張手擁抱Chris，他願意用很多很多的好來回報Chris的包容跟友善。「我會對你很好的，我會的。」

 

「我相信你，不哭了？」  
「不哭了。」  
「也不要再為這段婚姻抱歉了，好嗎？」  
「好。」

 

Sebastian接過Chris手上的面紙，低頭擦去淚水跟鼻涕，抬起頭來給了Chris一個大大的笑容，他答應要對Chris很好的。

 

後來，Sebastian沒有讓Charles跟Chance等到禮拜一，趁著周末回家，把兩人約到媽媽家，老實地把事情交代了一番。

 

為了讓媽媽安心，這學期開始有了新的生活，一個新的家人，Chris Evans，他們....嗯...因為他跟Chris結婚了，所以目前住在一起，之前偷偷傳的簡訊都是給Chris的，  
「我要跟妳們道歉，沒有一開始就告訴你們這件事。」

 

Sebastian坐在床鋪上不安的攪動手指，看著坐在地上的兩位友人一臉懵懂的望著自己的表情，他連被揍的心理準備都有了。

 

Chace氣得站起來在Sebastian的房間裡面走來走去，「Sebastian Stan你這個笨蛋！你可以跟我結婚啊！為什麼要跟一個陌生人結婚啊！你就不怕發生社會案件嗎？！！」

 

「我就知道你會生氣...」Sebastian心虛的抱著抱枕貼在牆角不敢亂動。  
「你就知道我會生氣！！！那你知道我還會把你抓起來搖一搖看有沒有壞掉嗎？」

 

「等等，Chace，你不覺得我們應該把他整個腦袋剖開來檢查看看才對嗎？！」Charles已經開始在房間尋找可以解剖的工具了。  
「不可以，你們不是醫生不可以。」  
「與其被陌生人宰來吃，不如我們兩個動手，我們還知道哪個部位比較可口！」  
「嗚嗚，不可以，我不好吃啦！」

 

Charles掐了掐Sebastian的臉頰，「笨透了你！」  
「朋友太笨也只能先幫他想好到時候怎麼收屍了，哼哼！」Chace掐了Sebastian的另一側臉頰。  
「我會跟記者說，Sebastian是一個充滿愛心的朋友，會被宰來吃應該是覺得歹徒很餓，自願被吃掉的！」  
「Chris才不會吃我！」  
「Seb肋排應該很好吃！」Chace完全不理會Sebastian的反駁，說著手就往Sebastian的腰間掐過去，Sebastian想閃也閃不開。  
「嘴頰肉應該也很有嚼勁。」Charles也開始挑部位，開始東捏西搓的往Sebastian身上招呼過去。  
「唔～吃人肉是違法的...」  
Sebastian再度陷入兩位朋友的魔手裡，可憐兮兮的求饒著，但Sebastian知道，Charles跟Chace都很愛護自己，雖然嘴巴不饒人，可是動起手來的手勁輕得可以，他是被友人好好的保護著的。

 

後來兩個人陪著自己講了好久，又把自己送回Chris家的路口才道別，睡前，還分別收到兩個人傳來的訊息。

 

『下次遇到事情可以跟我說，不要再憋著了，看著都難過。(生氣臉)』  
『好好保護自己，別讓我的Seb被吃了，要吃也是我先吃，明明是我先遇到的食物(惡魔臉)。』

 

Sebastian想，可以的話，他想跟兩個人當一輩子的好友。  
一輩子應該夠長了吧？！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「這是我的新家人Chris Evans」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為這次寫很多所以才拖那麼久嘛 (攪手指)
> 
> 本來只是預計一章完結，結果話撈變成三章 (扶額   
> 而且今天還不會放第七章唷！耶！

十月底是熱鬧的萬聖節，高中生總是免不了一個又一個的狂歡派對，不玩到盡興就不回家，高年級的派對更是挑戰各種禁忌，酒、違禁品、性，在光影間快速竄動著，女孩們高亢的笑鬧聲，暗處的喘息聲，還有男孩們鼓動的吵鬧聲。

Chris毫不意外地收到一大疊派對邀請函，他有迷人的藍眼睛跟笑容，高挑的身材，是派對上女孩們眼光追逐的對象，更不要說Chris是個幽默風趣的大男孩，誰都想跟他搭上一句。  
以往Chris都會盡己所能的穿梭在一個又一個的派對之中，認識一個又一個的美麗女孩，在每個派對上盡情所能的跟橄欖球隊的兄弟們一起惡作劇，但今年，他對著一疊邀請函猶豫了起來，他不確定Sebastian願不願意陪著自己一起到各種派對玩耍？

過去的荒唐事蹟讓Chris有點羞於啟齒，他有點擔心Sebastian看到自己荒唐的一面會不會被嚇到。

「Seb...」  
「嗯？」軟軟的鼻音回應著，Sebastian正低頭記錄著今天的家庭支出簿，即便一起生活，Sebastian還是領著媽媽給的零用錢過日子，除了周末回家媽媽會煮得比較豐盛，其他時間也沒有可以揮霍的空間。Chris已經滿18歲，基金帳戶已經開啟，雖然可以自由使用，但Sebastian還是會盡量的把生活費用控制在兩人零用錢的範圍內，最好有多餘的錢可以拿來補水電瓦斯之類的費用，也許是下意識不願意虧欠Chris太多吧。

Sebastian會把每天的花費記在本子上，一開始會請媽媽幫忙看有沒有什麼可以省掉的花費，幾個月過去，也逐漸找到一個可以讓兩個人吃得飽又不花大錢的平衡。

Chris在金錢上倒是沒有太多意見，他會每個禮拜日晚上把下週的零用錢交給Sebastian，他喜歡把錢從錢包拿出來遞給Sebastian的感覺，那讓自己有『正在養家的男人』的錯覺，特別是Sebastian總是用雙手接過紙鈔，然後整齊的擺入放有兩人生活費的皮夾裡。

Sebastian一直等不到Chris接下來的話，這才抬起頭來看著Chris。  
「你萬聖節想參加怎樣的派對？」Chris其實Sebastian可以跟自己分開行動，不需要兩個人一起一起出席的，但他不想這樣。  
「我？嗯....」Sebastian把筆抵在自己的下巴，認真的思考著，「Chace好像說想辦個BBQ，雖然我覺得他只是想吃肉。」  
「沒有特別想的嗎？」Chris看著手上的邀請函，「制服派對？吸血鬼派對？比基尼...這不要，海尼根派對，這不行你未成年，搖滾派對，獵人派對，這兩個聽起來不錯，有想去的嗎？」其他的喝到掛、辣妞之夜這些邀請卡都被Chris直接丟到一旁，提都不提。

「我要一起去嗎？」  
「當然一起。」

這個肯定的答案讓Sebastian有點不解？畢竟他們很少一起出門，或者說Sebastian下意識地認為Chris應該不想讓身邊的人知道自己的存在。

「我可不是單身，記得嗎？My husband」

Sebastian被這句話逗得笑開來，眼角的笑紋揚起美好的弧度「那就讓你決定吧！我都沒有參與過，每一個對我來說都新鮮有趣。」像他這樣的異國身分，沒有被強烈的排擠罷凌，還有一些朋友已經很幸福了，但要擠進受歡迎的名單還是不可能的。

「這樣啊...我們可以先去Chace的BBQ派對吃點東西，晚上再找一個主題去玩耍，如何？」  
「你決定就好，我很期待！」很期待可以跟你一起出去玩耍，Sebastian不擔心自己的朋友有什麼奇怪的反應，除了第一天的驚訝，Charles跟Chace之後只是很普通的對待著自己和Chris的關係，況且Chris是個友善的人，相信朋友們會喜歡他的。

至於Chris的朋友，「你怎麼跟Charles跟Chace相處，就怎麼跟他們相處。別擔心，我不會讓別人欺負你的。」『而且大家都會喜歡你的。』Chris在心底這麼認定著，右手隔著桌子習慣性的摸摸Sebastian的頭髮。  
Chris發現Sebastian不排斥，甚至喜歡肢體上親密的接觸，摸頭安撫、拍拍臉頰說他做得好，或是攬著他的肩膀傳遞一個笑容，這些動作總可以讓他滿足地笑瞇了雙眼。  
Chris在想，如果從Sebastian的髮根順著脊椎的線條來回撫摸他的背，說不定Sebastian會跟貓咪一樣發出呼嚕呼嚕聲來讓自己知道他有多舒服。

直到萬聖節那天，Chris選擇帶Sebastian去參加變種人派對，Chris讓Sebastian穿上借來的王子裝，左手臂上有滿滿的皮毛，手指被貼上長長的黑色爪子。Chris自己則披上了長袍帶上假撩牙的吸血鬼裝，但右側臉上從額頭到嘴角有一個醜陋的三指爪痕，Chris說他想當個臉上有野獸王子印記的吸血鬼。

他們一起去了Chace家，第一次正式把Chris帶到朋友面前，Sebastian還是有點點膽怯跟很多的害羞，只小小聲的跟Chace的家人還有朋友們介紹，「這是我的新家人Chris Evans」，然後就害羞得整個耳根都紅了。

Chris對新家人這個說法有那麼點點不滿意，但Sebastian紅著耳朵攪著手羞澀的樣子，就像是介紹情人給家人般，這反應讓他覺得很舒坦。和Sebastian對看了一眼，便轉頭大方的跟大家打招呼，他想給Sebastian的朋友一個好印象，至少讓他們相信，Sebastian是被自己守護著的。

那是只有10個人左右的小聚會，只有Chace的家人跟幾個學校的朋友出席，大夥就聚在門前的院子裡，Crawford女士準備了各種肉片，Chris很自動的接手負責烤爐前的工作，他掌握火候的技術還挺不錯的，不會過熟焦掉，也沒有人吃到半生的肉片，很盡責的把Sebastian的朋友照顧好，並且適度的跟每個人聊天，用最快的速度記住大家的名字。

Crawford女士還另外烤了培根臘腸比薩，比薩一直是Sebastian的最愛，為了美味的比薩Sebastian還特地向Crawford女士道謝並且讚美了一番比薩有多可口，Crawford女士開心得表示下次再烤一個夏威夷比薩給Sebastian品嚐。

看到Sebastian被母親稱讚，Chace抓住機會虧他「當甜心你最會。」Chace兩手用力的揉著Sebastian的臉頰，對他的諂媚深感不屑。  
「兒子，不要欺負Sebby。」坐在屋簷下喝茶的Crawford夫人出聲制止了自己兒子的幼稚行為。  
Chace被母親糾正後，改成大力擁抱Sebastian，並大聲的回應母親「媽～我最愛你可愛的Sebby了！！！我才不會欺負他呢！Sebby你快點嫁來我家當我媽的兒子好了，我媽會疼你的。」Sebastian被Chace抱得無法動彈，就乾脆把身體掛在Chace身上隨便他蹂躪。

其他人看著耍寶的兩人笑得可開心，Charles甚至不客氣的加入蹂躪Sebastian的行列，除了Chris。  
Chris瞇起了眼，勉強的動動嘴角附和眾人的笑聲，但他其實很想大吼：『Seb已經跟我結婚了！』但不行，他今天得扮演好一個討人喜歡的傢伙。

「Sebby你要來點牛肉卷嗎？」  
「我要！」  
Chace不得不鬆開手放開Sebastian，Chris用烤牛肉片卷了蘆筍跟萵苣，耍了小小手段把Sebastian從Chace的懷抱裡搶了過來。

「還很燙，小心點」Chris原本把牛肉卷放在盤子讓要讓Sebastian自己拿，但看到Sebastian拿著叉子卡著長長的黑色指甲不知道從何下手，便把叉子接過，「讓我來吧！」Chris固定好牛肉卷，直接餵Sebastian吃，Sebastian怕牛肉卷散開小心的咬了一口，青菜的甜味沖掉烤肉醬的油膩感，吃起來清爽多了，「好吃，青菜好甜」。  
Chris把剩下一半多的牛肉卷丟到自己嘴巴裡，邊攪邊點頭，順手抽起了紙巾幫Sebastian擦擦嘴角的油漬，再擦自己的，「真的好吃，我再幫你做一個。」

Sebastian就這麼待在Chris的身邊幫忙把烤好的肉片分給朋友們，偶爾跟朋友搭話，更多的時候是享受Chris做好料理遞到嘴邊的服務，Chris把肉片變換搭配各式食材，減少肉片的油膩感。

他知道這是Chris花著心思對自己好的方式，那讓Sebastian覺得被寵溺著，捨不得離開。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「不准笑！」  
> 「好，不笑！」Sebastian把臉壓在Chris的胸膛，努力的忍住笑容『唉！他剛剛好像對他的丈夫做了什麼不得了的大事了。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的不小心寫太多了，誇張耶我

他們在Chace家待了一個多小時才離開，吃得有點飽，兩個人決定散步到下一個地鐵站消化一下，路上到處都是趕著去參加派對的人，原本各自走著的兩人被撞開了幾次，Chris怕兩個人走散了，乾脆摟著Sebastian的腰，沒有空隙地緊扣著，這下路人總算無法硬撞了。

在擠成一團的地鐵上，Sebastian也乖乖的縮在Chris懷裡，偶爾探頭越過Chris的肩膀看著人潮來來去去。從地鐵出來後一路又被各種裝扮的人們推擠著，打扮成各國公主的女郎、滑稽的小丑、電影裡的怪獸、拿著鐮刀的死神，都在這天跑到街上亂晃，還有來回穿梭巡邏的警察們，Sebastian好奇的四處張望，他從來不曾走進酒吧街，從一扇扇門後竄出來的燈光跟音樂，讓他眼睛整個發亮。

Chris當然也看到Sebastian可愛的反應，這讓他更確信自己的決定帶著他一起玩樂是對的，他想為這段不那麼正確的關係加一些開心的回憶，至少，Sebastian以後想起自己的時候會是帶著笑容的。

Chris推開酒吧的大門，確認過SSN(註一)跟ID卡，兩個人分別被帶上識別手環，這間店有賣無酒精飲料，也可以讓未成年的孩子待到12點沒問題，這也是他當初考量決定要來這個派對的原因之一，他可是有責任確保Sebastian的安全的，任何閃失都不行。

把人帶到派對主人的包廂，包廂是開放式的，內側有一圈方形的沙發、外側用串珠簾隔開，掀開串珠簾裡面已經擠滿了二、三十個各式各樣的變種人，有藍色身體的、背夾骨凸起的，還有把臉化成獅子的獸面人身。  
Chris大聲的向站在角落的朋友打招呼：「嘿！Mackie！」高大的Mackie笑得滿臉燦爛的走過來，但背後拖了長長的恐龍尾巴，才走了一小段就差點把旁邊穿著高跟鞋的女孩絆倒，難怪他得待在角落。

注意到Sebastian的存在，這讓Mackie笑得更開了，以為來了個新夥伴。  
「嘿！兄弟，這位是？」  
「My husband，Sebastian」

看著一臉認真的Chris，Mackie還是覺得很誇張「........唉幹！別鬧了！你什麼時候改吃男人我怎麼不知道的？你上禮拜不是還跟火辣嬌小女滾....」Mackie話還沒講完就被Chris用手肘攻擊腹部，讓他不得不把話吞下去。  
「不要亂講！」他知道Mackie指的是那個每天拎著凱莉包上學的新生，但沒有，上禮拜他可是整天待在家和Sebastian一起看電影的，他不是怕Sebastian誤會，他只是不喜歡被亂傳緋聞，嗯，他真的不是怕Sebastian誤會。

Mackie不滿的反駁，「是你自己先唬爛什麼老公的！」  
「我認真的。」即便走進包廂，Chris還是沒有把Sebastian鬆開，所以他可以順手撈起Sebastian的右手把無名指和自己的無名指擺在一起，在微弱的光線下還是可以清楚的看到在兩人手指上的對戒，是明顯一組的白金戒指。

對戒是Chris買的，既然結婚了，該有的就不能少，他是個要做就要把事情做齊的人。也許他們的心不屬於對方，但他們在婚姻裡面會是平等的，也許這一切最根本的原因是『他喜歡Sebastian這個人，無關愛情。』

只是平常為了安全都讓Sebastian掛在脖子上，藏在衣服裡，但今天他在幫Sebastian換裝的時候，特地把戒指套回原本就該待著的位置，為的就是昭告身邊的友人。

「喔幹！居然是真的嗎？！校園男神居然結婚了嗎？！！！」Mackie不可置信的大叫，惹來側目，但在轟隆隆的音樂掩蓋下，聲音並不清楚，只有幾個朋友圍了過來。

Sebastian嚇了一跳，往Chris的身上縮了縮，試著想抽回被Chris拉起來展示的右手，但被牢牢地抓著。  
Chris看見Sebastian的膽怯制止了逼近的友人們「冷靜點你們這群野獸！」，收回高舉的手，拍了拍Sebastian的腰側，「沒事，別怕！跟大家打個招呼就好。」

「嗨，我是Sebastian」Sebastian怯生生的小聲的說著，但還是不忘展露笑容，「叫我Seb就好。」  
「還有呢？我的新家人？」  
Sebastian埋怨地看了一眼Chris，怎麼把話都丟給自己說「還有，還有我真的跟Chris結婚了。」  
Chris開心的哈哈大笑，抱緊Sebastian並在他的吻了他的頭髮『我可愛的Sebby』。

「幹！閃屁喔！」回過神的Mackie在驚訝後不得不出言禁止Chris放閃的行為，馬的也不想想現場多少是衝著Chris來的女孩，這下根本無法交代了！「回學校再找你算帳！」  
Chris笑得更加燦爛，他喜歡友人崩壞的表情！

眾人適時地被舞台上的DJ以強烈的節奏轉走注意力，跟著音樂激烈的擺動著身體，不再把焦點集中在兩人身上，這才讓Sebastian鬆了口氣。

「嗨甜心，我是Helay。」在Chris側一個亮眼的棕髮女孩率先友善的伸出手跟Sebastian打招呼。  
「嗨」Sebastian低下頭看了一下距離，小心的避免假指甲搓到Haley才回握並給了一個甜甜的笑。  
這體貼的動作讓Haley瞬間被收服，「真是個小甜心，讓姐姐看看你今天的打扮。」Haley要把人往自己身邊拉，並給了Chris一個兇狠的眼神，「你可以滾了。」揮揮手要把人打發掉。

「嘿！女王你想幹嘛？」Chris乾脆兩手環著Sebastian的腰，他怕Sebastian被吃了。  
「當然是把Seb甜心吃了。」Haley一邊說著一邊扒開Chris的手，「連骨頭都不會剩給你的！」說著就把Sebatian拉到包廂的另一個角落去。

Chris知道Haley並不會傷害或欺負Sebatian，Haley是少數他信任的朋友，雖然是異性，但兩個一點也不來電，Haley喜歡年紀大一點的成熟男人，不是自己這種衝動的小子，但他還是很擔心Haley會把他的底都掀光。『操.....回去有得解釋了。』Chris摸摸後頸，無奈的往Mackie身邊湊去跟死黨們聊天，但還是沒讓Sebastian離開自己的視線範圍。

Sebastian被Haley帶到角落的沙發坐下，給了Sebastian一罐可樂，桌上還擺了一盤多力多滋跟薯條。Sebastian說了謝謝，兩手交叉握著可樂罐拘謹的坐著。

「別緊張，雖然你看起來真的很可愛，但姐姐不會真的吃你的。」  
「我知道，你在欺負Chris而已。」Sebastian俏皮地對Helay眨了眨眼。  
Haley因為這個眨眼的動作心跳漏了一拍，「我說真的，跟他離婚，嫁給我好嗎？如果是你的話我完全可以破例接受小伙子的！」  
「這是我的榮幸，女士。」Helay被哄得可開心得。

就像Chace說的，Sebastian很擅長當個甜心、講好聽的話討女性歡心，但對Sebastian來說，這是在母親的教育下養成的，對女性的溫柔體貼。

「真不敢相信有人想跟Chris結婚，就算他是校園男神，大家只會想跟他滾床單而不是跟他結婚，但你居然就這樣結婚了！而且你還這麼年輕！」  
「Chris對我很好，很照顧我，又迷人。」這是實話，Sebastian並沒有說謊，他也不擅長說謊。

他只是有所隱瞞。

雖然Sebastian很驚訝Chris會對朋友宣布兩人的關係，但沒有經過Chris的首肯，他還是不會輕易透露出兩人結婚的原因的。

「難怪這學期還沒聽到他跟哪個女孩出去約會，想說各種風聲都逃不開我耳朵的。」  
Sebastian笑笑的沒有接話，他可以想像Chris有多受女孩子歡迎，但這不是他能多嘴的。  
「不想聽聽Chris的八卦嗎？」  
「Chris應該不希望讓我知道這些的。」  
「你太乖了，這樣會被他吃得死死的。」  
Sebastian笑笑得，「不會的，Chris對我真的很好。」  
「你這柔順的個性根本就是生來滿足他可怕的控制慾的。」Haley氣氣地撥亂Sebastian的頭髮，「真是個帶不壞的小孩！」  
Sebastian只能笑著回應，其實明明最壞的是自己。

「嗨，我是Sara」金髮女孩一邊自我介紹著就擅自坐到Sebastian的側邊，  
「嗨，Sebastian」Sebatian把手擺在胸前簡單的行禮。  
「Helay，這哪來的新男孩？」大抵是Sebastian笑容下露出的小虎牙讓他顯得稚氣，連陌生人都覺得他年紀小。  
「他是Chris的。」  
「喔～Chris，Chris帶你來的啊！」Sara應該是沒聽清楚Helay想表達的意思，又或者喝嗨了管他誰是Chris，既然不是Helay的，那就拐走吧！ 「那我們去跳舞吧！」Sara不容拒絕的拉起Sebastian往舞池中間走去，就在Sara轉身放手的那一刻，Sebastian被撈進了Chris懷裡。

Sebastian看見是Chris就笑開了，「嗨」  
「嗨，跳舞嗎？」Chris把雙手搭在Sebastina的肩上，長長的吸血鬼斗篷讓兩人跟擁擠的舞池隔出一個空間。  
當然Chris也看到Sara奉送的中指，但他可不管這些。『Sebby is mine.』

「怎麼可以把第一隻舞給老公以外的其他人呢？嗯？」  
「哇嗚，是家規嗎？」  
「是家規！今天訂的」  
「那...」Sebastian拖著長長地尾音，舌頭抵著小虎牙仰著頭看著今晚一口氣給了自己好多美好的感受的Chris「那，要跟我一起瘋狂整晚嗎，My husabnd？」Sebastian雙手環著Chris的脖子，假指甲輕撥著Chris短短的髮根，講著連自己都害羞的話。  
「Jesus！」Chris被撩到整個人快爆炸，顧不得眾目睽睽，捧著Sebastian的臉頰用力吻上紅艷的嘴唇。  
放開後，Sebastian瞪大了雙眼楞了一秒後，看著耳朵泛紅的Chris，哈哈大笑起來。

「不准笑！」  
「好，不笑！」Sebastian把臉壓在Chris的胸膛，努力的忍住笑容『唉！他剛剛好像對他的丈夫做了什麼不得了的大事了。』但抖動的身體根本掩飾不了，被Chris從腰間捏了一把，讓Sebastian嗚嗚了幾聲。

Sebastian整晚對著Chris笑得香甜，甜到Chris氣呼呼的把他拉走帶回家，Sebastian還是止不住滿眼笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＳＳＮ（Social Security number，社會安全證號碼）


End file.
